Sweet Dreams
by ColdLemonade
Summary: Alice has a dream that gets her a little worked up...Alice/Jasper smut. ***WARNING! Adult content! LEMON from start to finish!*** A/J AU AH M Lemon, Canon


_**A/N: Thank you, ladies, for all of the wonderful comments and reviews that I have received from you all as of late! You're all fantastic, and I honestly cannot thank you enough! Sorry for not adding, RL has of course, gotten in the way, but, summer is here and time is suddenly something that I have. Please, enjoy! See you at the bottom, ladies…**_

_**Warning: Adult content! This fic is **_**100% LEMON FROM START TO FINISH. **_**This means language and sex, so please, if you're underage, don't review and discuss how inappropriate this is when you obviously cannot understand its meaning.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM, but ideas/concepts are mine. Do not take!**_

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

_Oh _yes.

_I looked up at Jasper, the pure, uninhibited lust shining brightly in his eyes as he pulled my legs around his waist and placed me on the bed beneath him. I giggled, but the sound transformed into a moan when his tongue ran slowly up my neck, sending tickles in its wake. _

_I held Jasper to me, the pleasant feeling of his hot tongue running across my vein sent that hot pang of adrenaline and heat down to the place I wanted it the most. Jasper growled, his calloused hands finding my breast when his nibbled down on my neck, unbuttoning the delicate dress I was wearing that afternoon. _

_When my dress was off, and my bra soon with it, his hot, wet mouth was all over me, his intent obvious. Before I could even get Jasper's shirt off, his hands found the waistbands of my panties, and before I could inhale, I was completely naked. _

_Countless profanities fell from his lips as he licked his way down my belly, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. I moaned, wanting him to hurry, wanting him inside me that moment…_

_And before I knew it, Jasper was completely bare and between my thighs, his cock bouncing on my stomach when he bent over to kiss me. His hands found mine, and put them over my head, while the other placed my legs high on his hips. And with a grin, he slid into me with a pace so teasingly slow, he had me grabbing at his ass to get him to move faster._

_After a minute of teasing, Jazz got the message and started to pound into me, relentlessly. I practically screamed, my eyes closed and our lips fused. As he got faster, that familiar, amazing ache heightened in my sex as I neared orgasm, and Jasper knew it._

_We groaned in unison when he threw my legs over his shoulders, then pounded even faster making my eyes roll back and my body bow off the bed. So close…_

_Oh yes…_

_Oh yes…_

_Oh yes…_

_Oh yes…!_

_Oh_… no.

Oh no. It's happened again. _Again._ I startled awake, sweating, horny and wet, pushing the sticky hair out of my face and fanning my shirt. I look over at the clock, realizing Jasper and I went to bed a lousy two hours ago. I lean back on my hands, trying to cool off, pulling the sheet off of me and sighing.

My skin was flushed completely, heat radiating off of me in waves. Jeez, am I, what, fifteen again? Finally realizing the sensation of an orgasm and having wet dreams? I look over at Jasper, peacefully sleeping, totally oblivious to the naughty images that crossed my mind as he was resting.

This was the sixth dream I've had like this is _three days_. Even now, I don't understand why. My sex life is _fine_, hell, even great. I'm _totally_ not bored… Just one night ago right after we made love, another dream would appear, different each time, tempting me.

Again, I looked back over at my husband. Hesitating slightly, I took my little finger over and poked him on the shoulder. Jasper didn't budge, just snorted a bit, and exhaled in a semi-snore. I waved my hand over his face, hoping the shadows would alert his eyes underneath, giving me a clue on how deep of a sleep he's in. Jasper didn't seem to notice. Since he's long gone, maybe I could…? I mean, spouses do things like this all the time. Hell! They even have _sex_with each other while one's practically asleep!

_Oh Alice, justifying this doesn't make masturbating next to your sleeping husband any less _wrong.

I must be out of my mind.

Slowly, I slid back to my side of the bed, as quiet as I can, and wipe my hands over my face. I can't go back to sleep. I can't go back to that heavenly _hell_. I need to get rid of the ache, the _want,_ and it'll be over. It'll go away, at least for a while.

I fan myself again, and then slowly pull up my shirt. Jesus, the crisp air did nothing to cool me down, if anything, I got a bit warmer.

Anticipation, adrenaline, lust, apprehension, all of these things created a delicious sensation of heat just where I wanted it. I looked over at Jazz one more time, and slide my hands up my stomach to cup my small breast, my treacherous nipples immediately puckering tight and rocketing a fantastic feeling to my lower abdomen. Jasper stirred, but I didn't hesitate this time. I bit my lip to hold back a moan as I felt my panties get wetter. My left hand trailed down my abdomen, and without hesitation, slipped under my waistband. I didn't realize how aroused I had been, but now I know. My panties were _soaked_; no way could I keep them on to sate my lust. I lifted my bottom and silently slid them off, throwing them off the bed and onto the floor below.

I spread my knees as far as I could without disturbing Jasper, one hand between my legs and the other pleasuring my breasts. How long has it been since I've done this? As if my body did this yesterday, I instinctively rub my clit in circles, bringing myself to the edge, but still holding on to prolong the pleasure.

As my fingers rubbed and stroked, I closed my eyes and re-entered the paradise of my dream. As I replayed events in my head, my pleasure mounted, and the delicious feeling of my upcoming orgasm made my body tingle.

It was ecstasy. My back arched, thighs widening, imaging Jasper between them, fucking me until I didn't even know my own name.

.

No longer able to hold it in, I moaned, low and raspy, so close to falling when I felt large, strong fingers brushing mine aside and stroking my clit until I couldn't take it anymore.

I nearly yelled, my hand clutching the pillow beneath me as I saw stars. My eyes rolled, and I shuddered violently, gyrating my hips to prolong the orgasm.

Catching my breath, I looked over to Jasper, who looked up at me and kissed me before I could question. His hand never left my dripping sex, still stroking me until I felt the fire again… until I could feel my moisture pooling.

"Touching yourself, Alice?" He raised an eyebrow, kissing me again before I could answer, his way of shutting me up. "I thought that was _my_ job."

"I—"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Jasper ripped the covers off of his body, showing his tented boxers and his toned figure. Jazz pulled his boxers down, his beautiful cock springing out, ready for me. A million different scenarios and memories popped up in my head, of Jasper on top of me, under me, next to me. Of him loving me until I cry or fucking me until I beg, all of them making me even hotter. "Now, Allie-baby, look what you've done."

He lifted me as though I was as light as air, sitting me on his lap, his length twitching beneath me. Jasper's lifted my arms, pulling my tee off and sucking one of my sensitive nipples into the hot haven of his skillful mouth. I moaned, grinding my ready pussy into his cock, hoping that he gets that I want him _now_.

"Jesus, Allie, what's gotten you so worked up?" He motioned me to lean up, and I did, letting him position himself at my entrance. Jasper rarely allows me on top, he says I move so well that he can't "handle it". Before I could wonder what was taking him so long, Jasper eased his way into my slick heat and grounded out a moan.

I couldn't breath. My senses were suddenly so alive, and I felt as though he filled me completely. I exhaled slowly, getting myself together, before I instructed Jasper to lay flat on his back. When he did so, I arched my back, creating a moderate rhythm, taking him inside me deep. Jasper braced one hand behind his head, one on my ass, moving me along as we both became more aroused. When he licked his thumb and started to play with my clit, I leaned back and started to ride Jazz faster. He grabbed both of my cheeks, the desperation in both our moans edging both of us on. Soon, I was practically screaming on top of him, moving so his fat cock hit my _spot_ every time.

Before I knew it, my dream started to come to life. I started to falter, my hand braced against Jasper's chest, motioning to him that I was so close. Jazz took the liberty in molding our chests together, grabbing on to my ass and pounding up into me in a dizzying speed that I nearly came there.

Ugh, it was so good; I bit into Jasper, hoping he knew how to get me _there_. Jazz's rhythm sped up, his moans punctuating each one, until…

_Oh yes…_

_Oh yes…_

_Oh yes!_

I came so hard, I saw black. I clung to Jasper as he emptied inside of me, slowing his pace deliciously until we both stopped to catch our breaths. I lay limp on top of him, my small body barely a bother as I rose and sunk with his strong lungs. Jasper possessively stroked my back, my body sizzling in satisfaction.

"Hey, Jazzy…" I looked up at him, barely able to see him in the dark, but I know our stare met.

"Yes, Allie?"

"I'm sorry I woke you. I tried not to, it's just that, I kept having these dreams…and I needed to quiet them down, somehow."

He started to laugh, still rubbing my back, his body vibrating with his chuckling. I poked him, trying to get him to stop and tell me the sudden joke. When he started to lose his breath, I punched him in the stomach.

"What's so funny?"

"I wasn't asleep…It's hard for a man to get any rest when his lovely, beautiful wife keeps moaning, 'Oh yes!'"

_**Fin.**_

_**Thank you ladies, for reading! Now tell me, if you have a husband/boyfriend etc., have you ever done this next to him and got away with it?**_

_**Review if you wish, but they are preferred! **_


End file.
